Mystery Date
by shehadastory
Summary: Clare has a surprise day planned for her and Eli during spring break. Will a small mishap actually make for a great memory? Oneshot. Rated M for present day eclare smutty goodness. R


**Authors Note: I felt inclined to write this because I feel like everyone is a little smut deprived also we know that Clare and Eli spent 24/7 together during spring break and because I haven't written in a little while. So frankly, it had to be done. The best part is this isn't a future fic! So here goes something, hopefully. Enjoy and feel free to review. I don't own Degrassi or any movies referenced in this story.**

_Eli_

It had been a colder spring break than most people would have liked but most people didn't have a girlfriend like Clare. It being colder meant more movies under a shared blanket, more early mornings drinking hot coffee or tea for Clare as we read books in a small booth at The Dot. We'd intertwine our hands even more than usual to keep our fingers warm. And I might not get to see her in her newly purchased bikini but I would get to see her in nothing but her panties as our bodies press together under the covers on her bed in her dimly lit room.

We are closer than ever and it feels incredible. I am never second guessing myself or doubting if she wants to be with me as much as I want to be with her. When I think about where we were this time last year I feel a slight pang in my heart but then I look at her and she smiles so warmly, so sincerely that at times it's hard stopping myself from kissing her. A smirk creeps across my face just thinking about how I don't think I will ever get tired of kissing her.

"Baby boy, it's time to get out of bed. I made your favorite breakfast and I don't want it getting cold," Cece mumbles outside my door. I turn my head and look at the red numbers on my clock. It's nine already? I have to stop being such a sap and get out of my bed because I am supposed to meet Clare in and hour. She has something planned but she won't give me any clues as to what we are doing. All I know is that she told me to meet her at her house at 10am and to not make any other plans for the day.

I shift on my bed so my feet are now touching the floor and rub the sleep out of my eyes. The smell of the chocolate chip pancakes Cece made envelopes my senses, luring me downstairs. There is a nice big plate sitting on the counter with a large glass of orange juice and Cece is just putting her purse on about to head out the door.

"Where are you headed so early? " I ask with a slightly groggy voice.

"I am picking your father up from the station and going out to breakfast. I figured you would have plans with _Clare_ or else I would have invited you." She states pulling a knitted hat on. Just hearing her name is enough to make a goofy smile adorn my face. Cece gives me a knowing glance. "And by the look on your face I guessed right. Have fun and I will see you later." She kisses me on the forehead and heads out the door.

Knowing I am already short on time I gobble up the warm cakes and take the stairs two at a time toward the bathroom. I turn on the shower and let it warm up as I brush my teeth. When I step in the water feels warm against my skin and I can't help thinking how much warmer it would feel if Clare were in here with me. My eyes close at the thought of the water splashing off her soft curves. My hand sliding down her slick sides. I unconsciously wrap my hand around my slightly hardened cock.

Every time I am with Clare I want more than anything to be with her in the most intimate of ways and I know we are getting closer to that happening. She's touched me before but I don't ever want her to think I expect it so for now I take the necessary precaution of getting myself off beforehand so I don't embarrass myself when things get more adventurous. I imagine her stroking me, in a slow steady grip. I rest my free hand on the shower wall as my pace subtly quickens. I think back to the times she has let her hand slide behind my boxers.

I_ can tell that she is holding her breath and that she is nervous. But she is also biting her lip, letting me know that she is turned on by my bodies reaction to our proximity. I can see the intrigue and lust drown out any anxiety in her gaze. Her hand I smaller and softer than mine and I swallow hard._

My stokes become more erratic.

"_Is this alright? I-I mean does it feel good?"_

_Her question leaves me speechless. I know her intentions were innocent. She wasn't sure if she was doing it right. But it sounded like the most innocent form of dirty talk to ever be spoken. I shutter a little and bite my lip back so as to not end things earlier than I want them to. I lick my lips and nod bringing my mouth to her ear._

"_Don't worry so much Edwards." I kiss her neck making sure she can feel the crooked smile that my lips have formed into. _

Before I can even finish the memory I feel myself pulse in my hand, releasing onto the tile in front of me. I let the water run over my face taking me out of my thoughts gradually. I wash my hair and body and exit the shower dripping water all over the floor. By the time I dry off and get dressed it's already 9:40. I put on my converse and grab my house keys before walking out the door in the direction of Clare's house.

It's sunnier today but the breeze is still cool. My feet move smoothly down the sidewalk as my phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out to see a text from Clare.

_Can't wait until you get here ;)_

A smile spreads across my face as I reply.

_You won't be waiting much longer Edwards. Try to be patient. _

I place my phone back in my pocket turning the corner. It's only about a fifteen minute walk to Clare's and with the long strides my legs are taking her house comes into view in no time. I walk up her driveway but before I rest my knuckle against the wooden door to knock it bursts open.

"It seems I don't have much patience today," Clare announces sweetly before leaning in for a lingering kiss. I wind my hands around her small waist, pulling her body against mine. She smells like flowers in a meadow on a warm day and for a moment I am completely lost in our embrace. A shy smile forms on her lips as she pulls away. "Let's get inside. The sun being out is very deceiving, it's freezing."

"I can think of a way to warm up." I suggest under my breath noticing Clare's playful eye roll as she walks into the living room. I sit down on the couch thinking she is going to join me.

"So, what's the plan for today?" She pulls out a DVD and puts it into the player before heading upstairs without a word. "Hey, I thought I was supposed to be the mysterious one?" My voice trails off as she disappears from sight but I can hear her giggling at my words.

I wait impatiently for her to return and when she does her arms are full of blankets and pillows.

"I thought we would have a horror movie marathon to make up for you sitting through that Vampire Diaries marathon the other day." She plops everything down on the couch on top of me including herself and I chuckle at how adorable she is.

"Oh, seeing you swoon over gratuitous amounts of Ian Somerhalder's abs wasn't so bad Edwards, but don't think I'm not taking up your offer of an all day horror fest. And it better be gory." I widen my eyes for affect and smile at her grimace.

"I know, only the goriest will please my guy." She winks and is about to get up before I grab her hand.

"I love when you call me that, "your guy" because blue eyes I am all yours." My fingers tangle in one of her curls and I lean in wanting so badly to kiss her. Her lips graze mine but then the loud beeping of the smoke alarm goes off,

"Shit, the cookies are burning!" Clare shrieks as heads for the kitchen. I am somewhat dumbfounded by her choice words but soon follow her to the kitchen. The cookies are blackened and there is smoke billowing out of the oven. I turn the fan on over the oven and open a window while Clare removes the ruined treat, placing it on the stove top. She looks to me with a sad pout and I can't stop myself. I pull her to me and kiss her with purpose. She lets herself melt into me and her arms wrap around my neck. The kiss is slow and our tongues only collide for a moment and she pulls away, eyes fluttering.

"Saint Clare said Shit," I chuckle.

"Shut up, Elijah," she says stealing my smirk.

Suddenly her lips are on mine and I am stumbling towards the back door. At the bang of my back against the door a lust filled fire ignites and my hands are everywhere. In her hair, running down her smooth arms and gripping her sides until they reach her ass. I turn or bodies and hoist her up on an empty counter top. Her legs automatically spread and I press myself against her between them as the kiss intensifies.

She pushes her tongue past my lips and moves it against my own lazily. My hands moves up her thighs under the floral skirt I am so glad she chose to wear today. I can feel her heart beat against my chest. My mind is being consumed with her scent, the feel of her hands tangling in my hair and her tongue moving expertly against mine. She makes me feel out of control but in a way I never wish to be rid of.

Her hands move to my shoulders and she slides my leather jacket down my arms, letting it fall to the floor. Normally taking things further in her kitchen would make me nervous because anyone could walk in at any time, but this time the risk practically fuels the fire. I want to rip her shirt from her body so one day when we are standing in the same spot I will smirk at the memory of the contrast of her flushed face and the porcelain skin of her supple breasts.

My fingers find the hem of her sweater and she whimpers at the loss of contact between our lips as I pull it over her head. I take in her heaving chest inside her purple lacy bra and in one swift movement I unhook the offending item and toss it aside. Her hair is a mess of curls and her cheeks are crimson. It's just what I imagined this moment would be and I know I won't forget it.

I run my finger along her jawline pulling her mouth toward mine as I grasp her chin. Our shallow breaths mingle and we playfully linger close together without letting our lips meet. I want her to be the one to cave, to kiss me first but she is stubborn and I don't mind letting her win. I hold her face in my callused palm as I kiss her with precision. Her lips feel soft but her kiss is firm. I bite down gently on her bottom lip and caress her ribcage just under her breasts I am eager to grasp.

She whines against my mouth, encouraging me to touch her. My hands move swiftly and I squeeze her steadily. I can feel her nipples tighten and this is the point in which I am glad I took that precaution in the shower earlier. Our lips part and I kiss down to her neck, sucking only slightly so I don't mark her.

She let's little whines escape her lips and holy shit, I want to take her so badly. She starts grinding herself against me. I don't even know if she realizes she is doing it. My breathing is so uneven against her neck but I don't think she notices. Her chest presses against my palms more as her back arches. She exhales, saying my name. Hearing that makes me almost lose it. I need to get a fucking grip before I come in my pants. I take her left nipple in between my thumb and forefinger and pinch it.

Her head tilts back, giving me more room. I kiss and suck on a spot I know drives her crazy. Right under her ear. She's pressing herself against me with more fervor and her hot wavering breaths send chills down my back. I know that if we keep this up she will fall over the edge soon and I intend to get her there. I am greedy. Hearing her say my name just once won't do. I want to hear it fall from her lips again and again as she quivers against me.

My lips are back on hers in a matter of seconds and I take over her mouth with my skilled tongue while I continue toying with her nipple. My right hand is free to slide behind her back and grab her ass, pulling her against my erection even more. We move together in sync and her breathing is almost stilled as she let's go. My names spills out of her mouth loudly and is then repeated softly as she shakes under my hold.

I smile triumphantly and pull away to see the glazed look that has taken over her blue eyes. She makes me feel invincible, even if it's just for the moment.

"That was..." she clears her throat before continuing, "amazing."

"You should burn cookies more often." I reply smugly. My lips press against hers chastely before I reach for our discarded clothing as thoughts of Helen walking in on us fill my mind. I don't bother putting my jacket back on, instead I assist Clare in pulling her sweater over her head. My hands find her waist and I help her down from the counter. I run my hand along the smooth finish of the granite knowing that this spot is now home to one of my favorite memories.

Clare and I settle into our mess of blankets on the couch. She finds a comfortable place within my embrace and we start the first movie, _The Cabin In the Woods_. Clare hides behind her hands for some of it but I can tell she gets into it once she realizes how awesome it is. I have seen it many times so I find myself looking at Clare more than the movie. He hair is still slightly disheveled from our kitchen fun earlier. The sun in pouring in from the window making her eyes shine even brighter.

She is so beautiful.

I wonder if she knows that I think about being with her like this in my dorm room when she visits me. Her visiting me there has been mentioned casually but I want her to know that I am completely serious. That I want her to feel comfortable coming whenever she can. That everyone will already know her because I won't know how to not bring her up. I just need the right moment to tell her.

She sees me staring at her fondly and tilts her head up. Her smile is bright and loving and she kisses me. It's longer than I expect but never the less I reciprocate and we let the credits run as we continue to make out on the couch. It feels more casual that our earlier kitchen kisses but I still find myself getting lost in her. We pull away at the sound of keys jingling outside and Clare gets up to put the next movie in. Glen walks in looking tired.

"I am here picking up my lunch I forgot this morning. Just ignore me," he states heading toward the kitchen. I can tell he feels like he is intruding but he smiles warmly as he leaves the house, reminding Clare that her mom will be home at five. We settle back onto the couch and play "Go Fish" while _Scream 4_ plays on the screen. Halfway through the movie my stomach starts growling.

"I guess those chocolate chip pancakes have been digested," I state somewhat embarrassed.

"Cece made chocolate chip pancakes and you didn't bring any to share?" She looks appalled but her look of shock turns into a smile, letting me know she isn't actually upset.

"I am sorry, I will just have you come over next time she makes them. Tell you what, I will get us lunch. We can order whatever you want." I give her my most apologetic smile.

"Sounds great, I am starving. How about burgers and fries?"

"We really are in sync because that sounds amazing! I will call and then we can get back to me kicking your ass at cards." She looks like she is about to say something but she stops and shakes the thought away.

"You wish, Goldsworthy." she says smiling challengingly.

Her smile makes me smile as I reach for my phone. I give our order to the man over the phone who promises it will be there in thirty minutes or less and we relax into the couch once more. The movie is almost over by the time our food gets there and we practically inhale it. Of course Clare inhales it more daintily than myself but she still manages to get a little ketchup on the corner of her mouth. Opting to not say anything, I lean in and lick away the red sauce. Her eyes widen in embarrassment.

"How long was that there? I feel like a slob."

I smile at her ridiculousness.

"It was only there for a second and you are the cutest slob I have ever seen." Her worried frown turns into a soft smile and she kisses my cheek. She looks at me like she wants to say something again and I tilt my head showing her she has my full attention.

"Eli... um, earlier when you said we really were in sync where did that come from?" Her eyes are full of interest.

"I-I was just thinking about us earlier. And lately I just feel like we are on the same page, emotionally and um, physically. Everything feels really effortless and all the things you say are how I feel. It's a nice feeling; being in love and knowing that the person you are in love with feels the same as you." My voice doesn't falter as the words pour out of my mouth and the look on Clare's face is one of adoration.

"I am so in love with you Eli." She leans in and kisses me with a passion that takes me by surprise. I can sense all of the feeling she is putting into the kiss and it's enough to make me groan against her lips. Does she even know what she does to me? I turn us over on the couch so I am hovering over her. I want to kiss her until all the air is out of my lungs. Her hands glide down my torso and she slips her hands under my shirt.

I lean back and pull it over my head. She grips my shoulders and pull me back down to her. Our lips meet over and over again. She moves her head to deepen the kiss. I press my tongue through her parted lips and move it slowly against hers. Her hands are back on my torso and I notice they are getting lower and lower.

I move our bodies so she is now pressed into the back of the couch and I am laying on my side next to her. Her kisses slow. Her fingers are at the button of my pants. We both lay there, our halted breaths mingling. She undoes the button and zipper of my black skinny jeans and lets her hand slowly slide behind the fabric of my boxers.

Once I feel her hand against my erection I kiss her so she knows that I am _definitely_ okay with this. As we continue kissing her hand begins to move along my cock. I can already feel my body wanting to release from her touch. She starts out slow but then works up the pace according to the subtle moans I am making. It feels incredible. I know that I won't last long with her gentle squeezes and steady movement.

She stops kissing me. Maybe for better concentration? I don't know, nor do I care. Her hand is moving so perfectly over my extremely hard cock that I can't form coherent thoughts. Her name drips from my mouth in almost chant like way. I am so fucking close. A few strokes later and I come, trembling slightly from the mind-numbing orgasm she just gave me.

"Fuck, Clare. I-I, just fuck."

She pulls her hand out from my boxers and grabs some nearby napkins for us to clean up with. The smile on her face is a one of accomplishment. She is so damn cute. I gather up all the trash and throw is away while Clare goes to wash her hands. We start the next movie in comfortable silence. Our fingers intertwine and we occasionally smile at one another during the movie. As the clock nears five I want to make sure I say one more thing before Helen gets home. I lean close to Clare's ear and whisper.

"I don't think I mind you being the mysterious one in the relationship every once in a while." I kiss the top of her head as she moves under my arm.

"It did have some serious benefits, didn't it?"

-The end

**A/N I really liked how this turned out. Let me know if you liked it.**


End file.
